falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville
}|equestriaregions2|Ponyville was the largest farming settlement in the Equestrian countryside prior to the war. It was known for its apple farms. It is now in ruins and has become a center for raider activity.}} History Founding Ponyville was founded by the Apple Family when Granny Smith and her family settled the lands close to Everfree Forest's border. There they discovered the unique fruit, Zap Apples which would earn the farm fame. The Apple Family would enter into a business partnership with Stinkin Rich, who would sell the zap apple products he bought from them. Over time Ponyville grew around Sweet Apple Acres. Pre-War era Ponyville was the site of the 1000th Summer Sun celebration, which heralded the return of Nightmare Moon. It would be discovered that five of the six ponies who would wield the Elements of Harmony were from Ponyville. The Six bearers of the elements stayed in Ponyville, up until the outbreak of the war. Winter Wrap-up in Ponyville was done without the use of magic, as was traditional. The Running of the leaves also took place to help clear the trees of dead leaves. During the War Not much is mentioned of wartime Equestria Ponyville, a statue of Big Macintosh was erected in rememberance of his sacrifice. Applejack also test fired a rifle on her farm and killed a Cockatrice that had petrified one of her pigs. Stable 2 was constructed beneath Sweet Apple Acres. Ironshod Firearms also existed close to Ponyville. Present Day Ponyville and most of the surrounding region has become a popular place for Raiders to set up. Some of these Raiders would negotiate with slavers, allowing them to pay tolls for passage through the raider nest or they would just kill them, depending on how they were feeling. Epilogue Notable Locations Big Macintosh Memorial - A statue, built in rememberance of Big macintosh's sacrifice, taking a bullet that would've killed Celestia. Carousel Boutique - The former home and place of business of Ministry Mare, Rarity. The boutique offered an array of fashionable and customized dresses, tailor made for each customer. Ironshod Firearms HQ - The Headquarters of Ironshod Firearms was located in Ponyville. Sugarcube Corner - The business place of the cake family and also their home. Pinkie Pie lived and worked here, before she became a Ministry Mare. Sweet Apple Acres - A massive pre-war farm, originally run by the Apple Family. Large and well tended orchards full of apples were the primary source of income for the farm. It was bought by Stable-Tec briefly and then returned to the Apple family as they wanted to build Stable 2 on the farm. Stable 2 - The Home Stable of Littlepip, Velvet Remedy and the other Stable 2 dwellers. The Stable was assaulted by the Fillydelphia Steel Rangers but was saved by the timely arrival of Littlepip and her allies. The residents later moved to Junction R-7, later known as Junction Town. Twilight Sparkle's Library - The Library was built inside a living tree and was home to Twilight Sparkle and Spike. She stayed here after moving from Canterlot and moved out when she became a Ministry Mare. Geography Either during or leading up to the war, Ponyville was home to Ironshod Firearms. Within walking distance of Ponyville was the Everfree Forest, the Abandoned Castle, and Sweet Apple Acres. Ponyville is also in close proximity to New Appleloosa, Rainbow Dash's Shack and Maripony. Whitetail woods is another forest, located close to Ponyville and was the site of the Running of the Leaves. Ponyville was not directly attacked by a megaspell, but a large number of megaspell-armed missiles were destroyed over Whitetail woods. The winds carried the radiation and poison of those weapons across all of Whitetail Wood, covering the forest and poisoning the reservoir all the way to the edge of Ponyville, causing even the ground in Sweet Apple Acres to be sick and poisoned. Due to that as well as raider activity, it no longer maintains a civilian population. Prior to the opening of Stable Two, it was a free-for-all raider hideout. Notable Residents Ponyville is the setting of the original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and was claimed as home by... Mane Six *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity Stable-Tec *Applebloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle Other notable residents *Spike *Big Macintosh *Ditzy Doo *Lyra *Doctor Whooves *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Snips *Snails Stable 2 *Littlepip *Velvet Remedy *The Overmare *Littlepip's Mother *Palette Depictions in Other Stories Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Settlements